Half A Heart
by mizfab
Summary: She was fire, burning with life and passion and each day she grew brighter and hotter until he had no choice but to let her go. He was relieved to be away from the fiery heat and blinding light that is her but the darkness that accompanied was engulfing. Within time, he craved for the flames again / or, how Beck realizes that he still loves Jade and was a fool for letting her go.
1. ANDRE

**Hello! It's been years since I've last written! My last fanfic was when I was still in high school, and now I've just finished my third year of college! I've forgotten about Beck and Jade and Victorious actually, and only recently started watching and reading them again. I can't help it, I have to write about them again. This is my take on how Beck and Jade got back together, disregarding TFB &J. It's multi-chapter and told in various POVs. Hope you enjoy it!**

"Andre, someone's at the door for you!"

It was midnight and Andre did not expect anyone to be up searching for him. What he really did not expect even more when he went down the stairs to greet the visitor, was to find a wet, shivering brunette at his front porch. His mouth gaped open soundlessly as he slowly took in her form; from her untied boots, her ripped tights, a large duffle bag thrown over a pale shoulder, and up to her face where he finally gasped at he saw. Aside from mascara leaving black streaks down her cheeks, Jade was also sporting a black eye and busted lip.

"Jade? Wha-?"

"I-I need your help," her voice trembled, causing Andre's heart to constrict. "My um, mom kicked me out and I need a place to crash for a few days."

Andre was shocked again. Kicked out? But why come to _him_ out of all people? And he was about to voice out his thoughts when he caught another glimpse of her bruised face and shivering form. Without a second thought, Andre shifted aside.

"Come in, Jade."

* * *

Andre gazed at the nearly bare room that he had led Jade into. "You can stay in here. It's my brother's room but he's away in college in New York and hardly ever comes home."

Jade nodded, her fingers tightening over the strap of her duffel briefly before letting it fall to the ground with a dull thud. They were surrounded by an uncomfortable silence. Andre cleared his throat.

"I'll uh, let you settle down. Do you want anything to drink?"

Her answer was so soft that Andre had almost missed it. "Coffee would be nice."

Andre exited the room and closed the door just as she took a tentative step towards the bed, arms wrapped around herself. When he stepped into the kitchen, his mother halted him in his tracks.

"So who's that girl Andre? Is she staying over?"

He scratched his neck, trying to find a good reason to tell his mother but he realized that he himself didn't know what had happened.

"She's my….friend from high school. She said she needed a place to stay for a few days since she got kicked out. I hope you don't mind, mom."

A soft smile grazed the woman's lips; she was the one who opened the door upon hearing the frantic knocking and with one glance, knew immediately that the trembling girl needed help. She reached up to pat her son's cheek,

"She can stay as long as she wants, dear."

Andre kissed his mother goodnight before proceeding to the coffee machine. Luckily, his father was just as obsessed with coffee as Jade was so a pot of the black liquid would always be around. While pouring her a cup, Andre's mind began racing with questions.

 _Why was she here? Why didn't she go to Cat's or Tori's? Who hurt her? How could her own mother kick her out?_

Shaking his head, Andre grasped the mug and made his way to his brother's old room. He knocked on the door and Jade's muffled voice could be heard telling him to come in. Opening the door, Andre was once again baffled at what he saw. Jade was curled up by the foot of the bed, wearing a large plaid shirt that he'd sworn Beck had worn before. Her long, pale legs were bare and tucked under her arms. Glancing up at her face, he noticed that the make up had been scrubbed clean, making her bruise even more noticeable than before.

He made his way to her cautiously and took a seat next to her on the floor. Jade's shaky fingers reached out for the mug that he had thrust towards her.

"Thank you," she whispered.

They sat in silence together, only accompanied by the soft patters of rain on the roof and Jade's occasional sips. When she had finished her drink and set aside the mug, Andre finally spoke up.

"So," he paused. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Jade hesitated for a moment before replying, "Not now, no. There's just too much going on and-I don't think either of us can handle it right now."

A pause. "But you're okay right? You're not um, hurt anywhere else?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"But," he frowned, " _Who_ hurt you? You have a black e-"

"Andre, please," Jade interrupted, pulling her legs tighter against her chest. "I really don't want to talk about it tonight," she mumbled over her knees.

Andre nodded. "I understand. Just-I'll be here when you're ready to talk, okay? And you're welcome to stay here for as long as you need."

He was about to get up and leave when he was stopped by slim arms wrapping around his neck. His heart started to beat wildly in his chest when Jade hugged him and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you Andre," her voice shook and he felt tears wetting his shirt, "You're a really good friend." His stomach did somersaults.

As quick as it started, the hug ended when Jade withdrew her arms and discretely wiped her face with her sleeve. She gave him a strained smile. "I think I'm going to sleep now."

That was his cue to leave then, Andre realized. He shot her a comforting smile before getting off the floor and leaving. As he walked back to his own room, his head started spinning with all these new infos he'd learned about Jade. He'd never realized that she was even capable of shedding tears. Yeah, he knew that she's just human but her tough bitch act made her seemed unbreakable. Perhaps only Beck knew this side of her.

Andre's feet stopped moving and his eyes widened comically.

 _Shit! What the hell was he going to tell Beck?!_

* * *

Andre glanced at Jade who was in the passenger seat as he drove them to school. He was surprised this morning when Jade walked into the kitchen and all evidences from last night were gone. The bruise was expertly covered by make up. Her hair once again sported colorful extensions and billowing behind her. Andre almost thought that he had dreamt everything last night, that Jade had never cried in his arms. As she sat across from him to eat breakfast (his parents had went off to work hours earlier, leaving them with his housekeeper), he caught a glimpse of her eyes and everything _was_ real. Beneath the dark make up, her icy blue eyes still had pain in them. Andre didn't know what to say so he munched on his toast silently.

"Are you really sure about going to school?" He asked her as he pulled up to the parking lot of Hollywood Arts.

Jade rolled her eyes. "God, Andre, for the millionth time, _yes,_ I'm sure. I can't afford to skip anymore classes. Lane will have my ass if I skip."

They exited the car and Andre made sure to maintain a distance from her as they walked towards the main building, not because he was ashamed or anything, but because he didn't want people to get the wrong idea. Gossip spreads fast in this school.

Andre cleared his throat. "So um, what do you want to tell our friends?"

Jade raised an eyebrow at him. "Why do you want to tell them anything?"

"Well, they're going to start asking questions when they see us showing up to school _and_ going back together."

"Just tell them that I'm carpooling with you," she sighed as they reached her locker. Andre paused. Should he wait for her, then walk to class together? He shook his head and hurried away from Jade towards his own locker. He wasn't her boyfriend! Why would he walk her to classes? He threw his locker open and shoved his head inside to get his bearings together.

"Hey Andre!"

Andre jumped, hitting his head inside his locker. Cursing under his breath, he rubbed his head and looked up. He started sweating.

"He-Heey Beck," he laughed nervously as he straightened up to face his friend. Why was he so nervous?

"Listen," the tanned boy started, "Tori wanted to have a movie night after school today. You're in?"

"Oh um, I don't think I can, man. I gotta go home straight after school."

Beck frowned. "Why? You got something else to do?"

Andre shifted his gaze, looking at everywhere expect Beck. He could feel sweat trickling down his back. "Just, you know, school stuff, ha ha."

Beck's frown deepened even more. "Are you okay? You're acting all-weird."

Andre laughed again. "No no, nothing weird is going on, at all! I swear!"

 _Stop acting so nervous! You didn't do anything wrong!_

The bell rang before Beck could question further and Andre took the opportunity to sprint down the hallway to his class. Truthfully, he knew why he was being so nervous around Beck. He still had a teeny bit of a crush on Jade and seeing her all raw and emotional yesterday made him want to get to know her more. Her living with him, albeit temporarily, was certainly not helping matters. He entered Composing Class, one that he shared with Jade, and took his usual seat. Jade strode in a moment later. As she walked past him, their eyes met and she gave him a small yet hesitant smile. Andre's stomach flipped again.

He was in deep shit.

TBC


	2. JADE

**Second chapter in Jade's POV**

Jade West's life has been spiraling out of control ever since Tori Vega joined Hollywood Arts. Sikowitz fell in love with her _cheekbones_ and _sunny smile_ and gave her all the leading roles in his play. Sure, people might call Jade a sore loser for being upset about losing a role but they didn't know that losing roles meant that her father's words were becoming truer by the day. That she was average, that she would never make it, that she was wasting her time. This was also the reason why she got into the predicament that she was currently in. She had been over at her father's when the question came up.

"Did you get any new roles, Jade?" Clark West asked his daughter stiffly over dinner. Melinda, his second wife, gulped down her food nervously.

Jade's eyes were glued to her plate. "I was assigned the understudy," she muttered. Clark chuckled.

"When are you going to realize that this Hollywood nonsense is a waste of time and money?"

She threw her fork down, the metal ringing harshly as it contacted the ceramic plate. "When are you going to realize that it's my dream and actually support me?" She shot back.

Clark glared at Jade, his grey eyes hard as steel. "I have done nothing but support you! Who do you think pays for that ridiculously expensive high school?" he shouted.

"Money does not equal support!" she yelled back, "You've never been there for me emotionally! You're always too busy playing perfect suburban family with your new wife!"

"That is it!" Clark hollered and stood up. "I will not tolerate this disrespect. Get ouf of my house!"

Jade shot up so fast that the chair fell backwards with a loud crash. "Gladly," she growled out before running out the door and slamming it as hard as she could muster. Purple-streaked hair flew behind her as Jade ran to her car, eager to leave the huge and cold house. She held back her tears as she drove, not really paying attention to the road. Her mind was busy replaying what her father said.

She was always a disappointment; the black sheep, the embarrassment of the family. Always the second best, always unloved.

A few more minutes of driving and Jade suddenly slammed on her brakes as she saw what was in front of her car. Beck's RV. She had unconsciously driven to Beck's while lost in thoughts. She immediately made a U-turn and drove back to her mother's house.

The tears she tried so hard suppressing cascaded down her cheeks freely. Now, she was plagued by memories of Beck. She would always run to his arms whenever she had a fight with her parents, but now, Beck had left and she was alone again.

Taking a deep breath, Jade composed herself as she pulled up to her mother's driveway. She wiped away the trails of mascara and exited the car. As Jade entered the house, she caught sight of her mother passed out on the sofa, an empty bottle of wine still clenched in her hands.

"Friggin great!" she groaned. Her mother had resorted to alcohol since the messy divorce and often brought home shady companions. Jade ran up to her room and locked the door. She threw her bag and keys to the floor and collapsed on her bed, not even bothering to change. Sleep came to her fitfully.

* * *

Jade shot up in bed when her door suddenly burst open. A dark figure loomed over the door frame.

"What the hell?" she screamed in shock. Her mother's haggard face came into view when she fully stepped into the room. "Why don't you try knocking, mom?!"

"Jadey, what are you doing home?" her mom's words were slurred. "You're supposed to be at your father's."

Jade huffed as she sat up. "He kicked me out, okay."

Her mom groaned, racking thin fingers through messy hair. "Jade, why do you always fight with your father?"

Jade shot up to her feet as her temper boils. "Why is it always _my_ fault, mom?" she demanded. "You know better than anyone that dad is an emotionless robot!"

The older woman grasped Jade's shoulders and shook her. "It doesn't matter now, Jade! He's the one paying for your school and you should be nice to him before he takes away your privileges. I don't have the money to support you."

"Oh so that's what it's about," Jade laughed. "All this family cares about is money! Have you ever think about what _I've_ been through?"

Her mother pointed a finger at Jade. "Do not take that tone with me, young lady," she warned. "I have no idea how you grew up to be like this! You embarrass us!"

"Me? Embarrass you? Have you looked in the mirror lately, mom? Alcoholism isn't something to be proud of."

Jade did not see the hand coming until it connected painfully with her cheek. The force was strong enough to send her falling sidewards and onto her side table. Blood ran down her cheek.

"I never should have given birth to you," her mom hissed. "You've been nothing but a burden to us all." Without saying more, the older woman stumbled out of the room.

Jade's eyes began to water as she cradled her stinging cheek. With a scowl of determinance, she got back on her feet and ran to her closet where her duffel bag was. She stuffed any clothes that she could find into the bag and ran downstairs.

She staggered onto the open air and ran. She ran away from her childhood home, away from the pain, but the loneliness and hurt followed her.

When she ran out of breath, Jade stopped and fell to her knees. Her tights and skin were torn by the gravel but she didn't feel anything. She just felt the pain in her heart as she began sobbing. As if sensing her sorrow, the sky opened and cried with her. Her tears became one with the rain.

Jade didn't know where to go now and it made her cry harder. Cat's brother was in town and their family would be busy handling him. She can't go to Tori's, her father is a cop and he would start questioning. Beck….she didn't even want to think about him.

Shifting to sit on the ground, Jade wrapped her arms around herself to stop the chills from the rain. Her sobs died down to hiccups and she continued sitting there until all the tears ran out and she started shivering. Jade pulled herself to her feet and began walking to the only house she can think of right now.

Andre's.

* * *

Andre had retreated back to his room for the night. Jade placed the empty mug on the desk before curling up on the bed. She pulled the collar of the plaid shirt over her nose. Immediately, _his_ scent assaulted her senses. It was _musk_ and _vanilla_ and just _Beck._ It was home. Jade had never felt more alone at that point. Her lip began to tremble as silent tears made their way down her face. She missed him so much.

But he didn't love her anymore.

* * *

It has been three days since Jade had been staying with Andre and none of their friends suspected anything, yet. Jade had made a decision to stay there for only a week. When Cat's brother returns to his mental institute, she'll crash at Cat's.

Jade sighed as she opened her locker and threw her books in. Her eye hurts, she need to get more clothes from her mom's, her car-

"Hey Jade!"

Jade groaned out loud, not even bothering to glance at the girl who called her name. "What do you want, Vega?"

"I just want to ask you a question," came the innocent reply. Jade rolled her eyes and closed the locker unnecessarily loud.

"What?" she spat.

Tori simply smiled, adjusting the books in her arms. "So, I've noticed that you and Andre arrive together a lot. Is something going on?" Jade noticed that her voice was tense and her smile was forced. She could've snorted if she wasn't in such a foul mood.

"Not like it's any of your business, Vega," she started while walking to class. "But we're just carpooling together. My car broke down."

The latina followed her like a lost puppy. "Oh, but," she frowned, "Andre lives quite far away from you. He doesn't mind that?"

Jade paused at the door of her classroom and turned to face Tori. "It's none of your concern," she smiled before entering the room and slamming the door, effectively blocking out any of the other girl's protests.

She sat at her usual spot with a sigh and pulled out her phone. Two messages from dad. She felt someone sitting next to her but ignored it to read the texts.

 _Where have you been Jadelyn West? Answer your phone now._

 _Your mother told me you ran away from home. You better answer me Jadelyn. I don't have time to run around LA to find you._

Jade glared at her phone before quickly replying, her fingers dancing over the screen.

 _Why do you even care? I'm such an embarrassment to the family, remember?_

"Everything okay there?"

Jade clutched the phone to her chest and glared at the boy who dared to interrupt her.

"Why the hell are you sitting here?" she hissed at Beck. "And don't talk to me!"

Beck folded his arm over his chest and frowned. "What, I can't be concerned over you now?"

"No, you can't! Now stop talking to me," she spat before turning her back to him. Jade knew she was being bitter and unnecessarily cruel to Beck but she was just so hurt over what he did to her, so Jade West do what Jade West does best when she gets hurt; she lashes out.

She felt rather than heard Beck sigh in defeat. Although she felt angry, Jade was somehow comforted by his near presence. They remained silent throughout the last period and when the bell rang, Jade jumped up and shot out of class. She ignored her name being called.

"Hey Andre!" Jade called out once she spotted him at his locker. "Are you leaving now?"

Andre suddenly looked sheepish. "Right, Jade, I forgot to tell you that I have to stay a little while to help this freshman record his music."

Jade shrugged. "Can I come watch?"

"Yeah, sure."

Following him to the recording room, Jade smiled at the memory of helping him with his grade last semester. He was so scared of her back then. She never knew why.

She sat at one of the couches, as Andre began helping the kid to write a song. As time goes by, Jade was getting bored. The kid had a hard time finding an inspiration and just could not come up with lyrics.

"Oh my god," she groaned, "It's been an hour and you're still stuck at the first verse?!"

The freshman flushed in embarrassment. "Chill, Jade. Inspiration doesn't come easily to some people," Andre chuckled.

Her gaze landed on an empty piano and the need to sing suddenly arose within her. "Hey, do you mind if I play something on the piano?"

"Nope, go ahead. Maybe Max here might get inspired from you."

Jade gingerly sat on the bench and closed her eyes. With a deep breath, her fingers began dancing over the keys, memorizing the melody by heart.

 _In my memory, all the small things, like daggers in my mind_

 _In my memory, while my head bleeds, the words I'll never find_

 _That I always meant to say to you I can't_

Her ethereal voice echoed in the room, enrapturing the two boys.

 _Cause you turned your face, and now I can't feel you anymore_

 _Turn your face, so now I can't see you anymore_

 _Walk away until you're not standing at my door_

 _Turn your face, walk away and stay_

 _So hard to face, that I can't feel you anymore_

 _Hard to face, that I can't see you anymore_

 _So walk away, until you're not standing at my door_

 _Turn your face, walk away, and stay_

 _Turn your face_

Her voice displayed raw emotions that she was never brave enough to show. Jade ended her little music session. The freshman was clapping in awe while Andre was staring at her with an expression she couldn't quite decipher.

"What?" she frowned at him. "Was it bad?"

Andre shook his head, making his dreads fly about. "No, no, that was amazing. I uh, didn't know you write songs now."

Jade stared down at her chipped manicures and mumbled, "It's a way for me to cope."

"Oh. I'm-sorry."

After a few moment of silence, Andre commented loudly, "Well Max, we're out of time. Unfortunately I only promised you an hour and it's up, so I have to go now."

Jade walked with Andre down the deserted hallway, staring at her boots as she does. An elbow suddenly nudged her.

"You okay there?"

Jade raised her head and smiled sadly at Andre. "Yeah, it's just, that song was hard to sing."

Andre slung an arm over her shoulder and gently hugged her. "It's going to get better, you know."

"I hope so."

As they drove away from Hollywood Arts, none of them noticed a tall, tan boy watching them with anger in his eyes.

TBC


	3. BECK Part 1

**BECK'S POV Part 1**

Beck Oliver likes to think of himself as a fairly laid back guy; he rarely displays negative emotions. He doesn't get angry and he certainly doesn't get jealous. People usually see him as that cool, chill guy who gets along with everyone and they're right to some extent. He is nice and he does get along with almost everyone. Not many people know though, that Beck is also prone to anger outbursts every once in awhile, whenever he is pushed too far. Therefore, it came as a shock to the students of Hollywood Arts when Beck Oliver started to lose his cool composure.

Beck first noticed that his ex-girlfriend and his best friend started going to school _and_ back from school together. He felt an unfamiliar tightening in his chest upon seeing them walking together, talking and laughing as if they've been friends (and not frenemies) for years. _When did they even get close?_ Beck brought up the subject subtly during lunch on Monday and Andre was suspiciously very nervous. The boy sweated as if he just ran a marathon!

"Ha ha, you see, there's a story behind that," he stuttered. "Jade's uh, car broke down so she called me up to carpool. Yup, that's what happened."

Beck wanted to question him further. Why didn't she ask Cat? Jade is much closer to Cat (though she never likes to admit it) and they will always ride together whenever Beck isn't available. Before he could even open his mouth, Andre started muttering about unfinished composing and scrambled away from their table. Beck stared at Andre's retreating form, deeply confused. He then took a deep breath and shook his head slowly. It's better to just let it go. Jade and him are not together anymore, so he shouldn't care, right? Right.

On Wednesday, Beck pulled up to the school's parking lot in his truck and almost ran over a freshman when he saw Andre and Jade exiting Andre's car. He parked sloppily, in a rush to catch up to the duo. With a quick sorry to the bewildered freshman, he jogged up to them but something suddenly held him back. Instead of greeting them like a sane person would do, Beck kept himself a few paces behind. No, he was _not_ stalking.

"Can we stop by Jet Brew after school?" he heard Jade asking, followed by an okay from Andre.

Alright, nothing too suspicious going on. It's normal for friends to get coffee together after school-

 _What the hell?_

Beck dropped to the ground, hiding behind some kid's car. Just what the hell was he, Beck Oliver, doing? He could not believe his thoughts strayed that far, to even come up with the absurd idea that his best friend might be doing suspicious activities with _his_ ex-girlfriend. Andre and he had been best friends since freshman year. He wouldn't break the "bro-code" now, right? Right.

"Uh Beck?"

Beck visibly jumped, knocking his head against the side view mirror of the car. _Shit._ Clutching at his head, he glanced up to see Robbie looking down at him worriedly.

"Sup, Robbie?" Beck greeted nonchalantly.

"What are you doing down there?"

"Oh! Uh I dropped something," he pretended to search for something on the ground. "Here it is!" Beck hurriedly stood up and smiled innocently. Robbie shrugged and they walked into school silently. Well, Beck was silent, Robbie kept talking to Rex (himself?).

When the final period came, Beck was slightly late to enter his last class of the day thanks to some ditzy girl that refused to let go of him. He was slightly dismayed to find that his usual seat near the window was occupied and so were most of the seats. The only empty seat left was-Beck gulped. Next to Jade. He briefly thought of asking others to exchange seats with him, but no one was crazy enough to sit next to her when she's in one of her moods. Judging by the way Jade was furiously digging into her bag, throwing curses here and there, she was in a _really_ bad mood.

Bracing himself, Beck cautiously made his way next to Jade, careful not to spook her. Getting stabbed was the last agenda had had in his mind. As he took his seat, he realized that Jade was too preoccupied with her phone to even notice him. Beck glanced at her from the corner of his eye. She was glaring at whatever she was reading on her phone before furiously typing back a reply. He couldn't help himself, he had to talk to her.

"Everything okay there?"

Beck got himself a face full of hair when Jade whirled around in shock. Her sweet vanilla shampoo assaulted his senses and he felt an ache in his chest.

"Why the hell are you sitting here?" she spat out. "And don't talk to me!"

Beck was somewhat hurt by her words. "What, I can't be concerned over you now?"

Jade shot him a dirty look. "No you can't! Now stop talking to me." She promptly turned her back to him, effectively blocking any further communications.

Beck sighed tiredly. He was really hoping that he and Jade could remain friends, but he guessed that prospect was less likely than pigs flying. His gaze dropped down to her hands. It was then Beck noticed that she kept picking at the skin around her nails. It was a habit Jade does whenever she was distraught. He felt bad. He wanted to put an arm around her and comfort her, but Beck knew she would punch him straight in the eye if he dared to do that. When the bell rang, Jade jumped up and ran out of the room.

"Jade!" Beck called out, but she ignored him. Of course. With a defeated sigh, he made his way back home alone.

* * *

It was slight past 4 p.m, according to the radio, and Beck was in his truck driving back to school. He had been taking a nap in his RV when Robbie rang him up. He was speaking so fast that Beck couldn't understand a thing the boy was saying.

"Beck, you've gotta help me get Rex!" Robbie said frantically after Beck managed to calm him down. "I left him in the rec room but I forgot about him and now I have to go to my unicycle club meeting!"

Beck sat up in his bed. "Unicycle clu-? Look, why can't you just pick him up when you get back from your club thing?"

"No!" Robbie screamed, "Rex is all alone and vulnerable and people will take advantage of him! Please Beck, please!"

"Okay, okay!" Beck yelled, not willing to hear anymore of Robbie's whining. "You owe me for this, Robbie."

And that was how Beck found himself in the deserted hallway of Hollywood Arts, searching for the lost puppet. When he got to the rec room, he found the creepy puppet shoved inside a vending machine. Rolling his eyes, Beck pulled it out.

"Ugh gross," he muttered when he touched Rex's wet form. Wet from _what,_ Beck did not know and did not want to know, so he held the puppet by its hand (the only dry part) and exited the room.

As he passed by the recording studio, Beck heard the familiar sound of Jade's voice and Andre's laughter. He stopped in his tracks. Looking right and left, Beck crept up to the small window on the door and peeked inside. Jade's unmistakable form was on the sofa while Andre and a freshman kid were bent over the control panels.

"Hey, do you mind if I play something on the piano?" he heard Jade said.

"Nope, go ahead. Maybe Max here might get inspired from you," Andre replied.

Beck watched as Jade got off the sofa and made her way to the piano across the room. He leaned closer to the window, curious to listen to whatever she would play. Jade was silent for a moment. After a couple of deep breaths, she raised her hand to the keys of the piano.

 _In my memory, all the small things, like daggers in my mind_

 _In my memory, while my head bleeds, the words I'll never find_

 _That I always meant to say to you I can't_

Jade's voice was beautiful, had always been beautiful and enrapturing. It was how he fell in love with her actually. Beck had accidentally stumbled into a room where she was practicing and he could not tear his eyes away from the beautiful, dark, singing girl. She had his heart in her hands from that day onward.

 _Cause you turned your face, and now I can't feel you anymore_

 _Turn your face, so now I can't see you anymore_

 _Walk away until you're not standing at my door_

 _Turn your face, walk away and stay_

 _So hard to face, that I can't feel you anymore_

 _Hard to face, that I can't see you anymore_

 _So walk away, until you're not standing at my door_

 _Turn your face, walk away, and stay_

 _Turn your face_

Beck felt wetness on his face. His hand shot up to his cheek, surprised to find a tear rolling down. Jade's voice was full of hurt and-was he the cause of it? Beck knew that she was hurt over the break up but hearing her singing about it made it seemed more real. The pain in his chest increased.

Andre's shoutings from inside the room jolted Beck out of his stupor. He quickly ran to the janitor's closet and hid in there. The last thing he wanted was for Jade to accuse him of stalking her. Yeah, pressing his ear against the door to wait for her to pass by was _so_ not stalker-ish. When the sound of her heavy boots clicking against the floor came and went, Beck slowly opened the door and slipped out. The sight in front of him made him freeze.

Andre had his arm around Jade and they were smiling at each other. That pain in his chest turned into a burning anger. It was really irrational of him to feel this way when it was _he_ who dumped Jade, Beck knew, but it did not soothe the anger. Beck watched them as they drove away before he exited the school building and entered his own car. He threw Rex onto the passenger seat and dropped his head on the steering wheel, sighing loudly.

He still loves Jade and he missed her so much. All this while, Beck was living in a delusional bubble. He acted as if this was just another one of their silly fights and Jade will come back by the end of the day. But what he had just witnessed brought Beck back to reality. He had hurt Jade and she most likely will not come back.

He glanced at the puppet which was staring at him blankly. "I really screwed up, didn't I?"

TBC

 **A/N: I suggest you listen to Little Mix-Turn Your Face. It's a very heartbreaking song that suits Jade's situation. Thanks for reading!  
**


	4. BECK Part 2

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait, but here's the continuation of Beck's part. Honestly, I don't know if I'm going to continue with this fic since it has been getting quite a poor resp** **onse from the readers, so I don't really want to write something that is deemed bad. Besides, this story can actually end with this chapter but it'll be a cliffhanger. I had plans to get B &J together... Anyways, thank you to everyone that has supported me so far!**

 **Warning: A few curse words here and there. Beck might act a bit OOC but to me, his change in demeanor indicates his breakdown.**

 **Lastly, enjoy!**

* * *

The following day was gloomy, with dark, ominous clouds blocking the golden rays of the sun. The sky threatened to crack and unleash its torrent upon the lives below. All in all, the weather matched Beck's mood perfectly, he thought. He had arrived to school earlier than usual to avoid the oncoming storm. There was a good half an hour before class starts and with nothing else to do, Beck sat at the staircase near his locker. His mind then started running. The first thought that came up, that kept him from sleeping last night, was; does he really want to get back with Jade? These past couple of months without her was….relaxing, to say the least. No shouting, no anger, no fights; but at the same time, it was empty. _He_ was empty. There was no fire, no spark, no passion in his life because Jade was all that. Was he willing to get burned again just to have that fire back?

"Hey Beck!"

Startled out of his thoughts, Beck looked up to find Cat beaming down at him, bouncing on her toes. He managed a weak smile back at her. "Hey, Cat."

"Whatchu doing?" she sang.

"Nothing, just sitting here, thinking about stuff," he replied.

"Oh, can I join?" squealed Cat, a bit too loudly in Beck's opinion. He really wanted to be alone, content to mull over his thoughts without interruptions, but Cat was pouting at him and he didn't really have the heart to deny her.

"Sure, you can join," he sighed. Cat squealed again before dropping unceremoniously next to him.

"So whatchu thinking about?" she asked as she rummaged in her pink backpack.

Beck sighed again and rested his chin on his palm. "I don't really want-" Beck started but movement from the corner of his eye stopped him. He observed as Jade and Andre strode in through the door, _together_ and _laughing_ as they struggled to close an umbrella. He felt that rage flared up inside him again.

"Beck?"

Turning to the girl next to him, Beck began to question. "Do you think Jade and Andre are dating?"

"What makes you say that?" she retorted.

"I mean, just look at them," he fumed. "They're always together now all of a sudden. He even give her rides to and from school!"

Cat shrugged as she opened her compact mirror and started applying lipstick. "Well, they _have_ to go to school together since they live in the same house and all."

Beck felt his blood froze and stomach dropping to his feet. "What did you just say?" he croaked.

Cat gasped and covered her mouth, her eyes wide with guilt. "Um, I mean, no, they're not living together!"

"Cat," warned Beck as his eyes narrowed. The redheaded girl squeaked in fear. "I have to go now! I need...to feed the parrot!"

She started to rise, ready to bolt but Beck was quick to latch onto her wrist and pulled her back down onto the stairs.

"Cat, stop fooling around," insisted Beck. "What do you mean they're living together?"

The girl huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Jade has been staying at Andre's house for a few days now," she mumbled.

"What? Why?" Beck felt like throwing up the cheerios he had an hour ago. Had Jade really moved on from him?

Cat shrugged, playing with a lock of red hair that fell over her shoulder. "Jade won't tell me but she said she's gonna stay over my house next week. Isn't that exciting?" she giggled.

Beck was confused for a while. Why was Jade hopping from one house to another? Could it be that she was running away?

Dread then settled in the pit of Beck's stomach. Jade wouldn't seek help from anyone unless it was really dire. What had happened to make her run away from her home? Numerous situations then rose up in his mind. Did her father get physical with her again? Did one of those slimy bastards her mother kept bringing home touched her? Beck was worried, but also a little hurt. Why didn't she come to him for help?

 _Because you dumped her in front of all of your friends, idiot!_

The bell rung and students rushed to their respective classes. Beck felt Cat tugging on his arm, urging him to stand.

"Let's go to class, Beck. We have Sikowitz, remember?"

Beck was silent but he let Cat lead him down the hall. His eyes were locked on the African-American boy who was walking in front of him, oblivious to the glares he was receiving. One way or another, Beck was going to get answers. He smiled deviously.

* * *

Andre and Beck were in P.E class together during the fifth period when Beck decided to corner him. He knew Andre had a habit of not locking his lockers ("I'm too cool to be bullied," he had scoffed) so Beck had waited until the boy was in the showers before he grabbed Andre's clothes and stuffed them inside his bag. He then sat on a bench to wait.

Andre strolled in, whistling to himself, once again oblivious to the brooding boy at the end of the room who was silently watching him. Beck snickered when Andre began panicking as he opened his locker to see it empty.

"Looking for something?" Beck spoke up. Andre froze, color draining from his face. He slowly turned around to face Beck.

"B-Beck? What the-where's my clothes, man?" sputtered Andre while clutching at his towel. Beck got up and slowly made his way towards the other boy.

"You give me answers, then I'll give you your clothes back," he said simply.

Andre's fists tightened on the towel around his waist. "What answers?"

"Why is Jade staying with you?" Andre's eyes widened.

"Uh, we're not, she's just carpooling-" He stuttered, much to Beck's annoyance.

"I'm not an idiot, Andre!" he barked. "Cat told me she's staying with you. Why?"

Andre closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, as if to compose himself. Beck frowned, growing more and more irritated the longer he had to wait for answers.

"It's not what you think it is. Jade came to my house, saying she got kicked out, so I gave her a room to stay in. That's all, no funny business going on." the boy answered calmly to appease Beck.

Beck visibly relaxed upon hearing him. So they weren't dating then. But then, he stiffened back, why was she kicked out?

"Wait, why was Jade kicked out of her house?"

Andre groaned. "Man, I don't know. She just popped up at my house, all wet and with a black eye, and didn't say anything."

"Black eye?" Beck choked out. "Who would-?"

"I told you, I don't know. She didn't say anything," Andre cut him off. "Now please give me my clothes back. It's getting really cold in here."

Beck still had so many questions but reached inside his backpack nonetheless to give Andre back his clothes. Time had run out and the bell that signifies the start of another period rang. Andre snatched his shirt and pants away from Beck's hand, shooting him a dirty look in the process.

"Never knew you had an evil streak in you," he grumbled darkly while pulling on his pants. "It's like I don't even know you."

Beck turned on his heels and swiftly left the locker room.

 _Nobody knows me. Not like Jade does._

* * *

The conversation, or rather the ambush, kept replaying in Beck's mind throughout the rest of the day. He was called out multiple times by teachers and students alike but he ignored them. He was lost in his own mind. Suddenly all of Jade's attitude seemed clear as day to him now. She was hurting so she lashes out as a way to cope. She had been extra aggressive and brutal this week; rampaging throughout the school, destroying anything and anyone that dared to cross her path. Jade was a force of nature, Beck mused as he looked at the storm outside, a beautiful disaster. She was fire, burning with life and passion and each day she grew brighter and hotter until Beck had no choice but to let her go and shield his eyes. He was relieved to be away from the fiery heat and blinding light that is her but the darkness that accompanied was engulfing. Within time, he craved for the flames again.

"Beck?" For the second time that day, Beck's musing was cut short. He averted his eyes from the window next to his desk, to the girl standing in front of it.

"Sup Tori?" he said absentmindedly.

"I don't know if you realized but class is over, Beck," she laughed. "Daydreaming much?"

Beck swiveled his head around and was surprised to see that the classroom was empty. He quickly stood up and gathered his belongings. "Yikes, sorry about that. I just had a lot of things in my head," he sheepishly admitted.

"Like?" Tori prompted as they walked out of the room.

"Like…" Beck trailed off when his eyes caught the sight of Jade exiting the toilet. "Jade," he murmured before shooting off after her.

As soon as he got within reaching distance, Beck's hand shot out to grab Jade's wrist. She yelped in shock, hair flying everywhere when she turned around.

"What the hell, Oliver?" she hollered.

"I need to talk to you," Beck said as he dragged her towards the janitor's closet. Jade protested loudly and tried to pull her hand away.

"No! I don't want to talk to you! Let go of me! Kidnapper, help!"

Her shouts were muffled when the door closed and Beck made sure to lock it as well as situate himself in front of it. Jade had stubbornly crossed her arms and looked away from him.

"Jade, what's happening at home?" he asked slowly.

Beck watched as she stiffened and turned her angry eyes at him. "There's nothing going on, now let me out," Jade hissed.

"Nothing? So that black eye was nothing too?" Beck pointed. Jade's face flushed red with anger.

"Who told you?" she screeched. "That good for nothing traitor! I'll rip her hair out!"

Beck inched closer to her while she was ranting and gently grasped her shoulders. "It doesn't matter who told me. What's going on, Jade?"

Jade's mouth snapped shut when she realized their proximity. Her eyes shot up to his and for a second, Beck could see the grief clouding those beautiful blues. As quick as her guard was let down, she hardened herself again and slapped his hands away from her.

"Why should I answer you? It's none of your business," she fumed. Jade attempted to side step him but Beck was quick to block her path. "I'm worried for you! I know how your family can be!" Beck exclaimed.

Jade pulled at her hair and groaned frustration. "You wanna know so much? Fine! My mom kicked me out because I had a fight with my dad when he called me a useless kid. Happy?" she smiled sarcastically.

"Jade-"

She pushed him out of the way and tore open the door. "Now stop acting like you care."

Beck chased after her, ignoring the curious eyes and murmurs that trailed after them. "I still care, Jade! I-I still love you!" he blurted out loudly. Several gasps resounded as the hallway grew silent. Jade halted mid flight and spun around, her eyes flashing with anger.

"Don't you dare throw that word around, Beck Oliver!" she warned furiously as she marched up to him.

"I do love you," he insisted.

"No! If you loved me, you wouldn't have humiliated me in front of our 'friends' time and time again!" Jade cried out.

"If you loved me, you would have never kissed Tori Vega in front of everyone as they cheered for you!"

Jade paused as her face contorted with anguish and tears suddenly cascaded down her cheeks.

"If you loved me," she sobbed out. "You would have opened that damn door."

Beck could only watch as Jade flee from the school, from him, and into the rain outside. The mumbles and whispers of the student body were deafened to his ears by the pain in his chest. He hated her then, for being right, for making him feel this way. He hated himself the most for being such a fool. The pain was getting stronger, the longer he thought of her words. With a roar, Beck drew back fist and slammed it against a locker, eliciting a few screams. Against the same locker, he slid down until he was sitting on the cold ground and promptly broke down in front of everyone.

 _Now we're even, Jade._

 _TBC? Fin?_


End file.
